


On Display

by musiclass242



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclass242/pseuds/musiclass242
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few drinks and a round or two of truth or dare, Blaine and Kurt decide to show the other guys of new directions just how hot two guys together can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on other fan forums, with a few small adjustments for here. Figured I'd say that in case it does seem familiar. Enjoy!

Kurt began to wonder for the 20th time that night how it was that he had ended up here.

He was in Puck’s basement and he was quickly passing drunk and getting to the point of wasted. He knew that he was going to be drinking- it was a New Directions party after all. 

What he didn’t expect was that it ended up being just the men of the group (all the girls- and Finn somehow- had gone to the midnight opening of a new store) and how drunk he was already.

However, there was something to be said of the situation he was in. The biggest thing was it had enabled him to see his boyfriend: the amazing, beautiful, funny, sexy, goofy Blaine Anderson...drunk. He was always so used to seeing Blaine as this neat, controlled, dapper person but when he was drunk, he was the complete opposite. The only other times Kurt gets to see his boyfriend this way was when they're in bed together and Blaine's been reduced to noises and cursing by Kurt’s hands...and lips...and the rest of his body.

“Hey Hummel!” Puck shouted, slurring his words and breaking him out of his reverie. “It's your turn: truth or dare.”

Kurt heaved a deep sigh. He couldn’t believe that he was playing truth or dare. He would have left the second it was suggested but Blaine was having a good time and he couldn't ruin his night. Plus he had already agreed to spend the night.

“Truth.” Kurt said, choosing it because honestly he was a little afraid of what kind of dare Puck would give him while they were drunk.

“How many times a day do you think about getting freaky with your man?” Puck asked snidely.

Kurt felt himself blush involuntarily but answered nonetheless:

“Maybe every hour or so, give or take a few, and I'm up for like seventeen hours on the average day so like thirteen-seventeen times a day. More if he's dressed in particularly...tight clothing that day."

He heard Blaine choke on his drink. Kurt automatically began to rub Blaine’s back, to help calm him a little. Blaine leaned his head on his shoulder and looked up. Blaine’s pupils were blown desire and Kurt forgot how to breathe like he always does when he looks at Blaine and Blaine is looking back at him like that. He had always had trouble believing that anyone would ever look at him that way- but yet there Blaine was looking at him like he wanted to ravage him.

“Oh, will you two get a room?!” Artie yelled throwing a napkin at the two boys.

Both boys looked in his direction but basically stayed the way they were.

“Alright, my turn to ask: Mike- truth or dare?” Kurt asked, while thinking about what to do in either chance.

“Dare.” Mike said with a silly grin on his face.

“I dare you to...go commando for the rest of the game- and yes, you can go into the bathroom to change.”

There were noises of praise from the other boys. It was clearly a dare that had not been heard by many members of the group. In a surprisingly short amount of time (or at least that’s what Kurt had thought), Mike had returned brandishing a pair of boxer briefs that had pandas on them.

“Dude, what the fuck are those?” Puck asked scoffing at Mike’s underpants.

“They were a present from Tina” He said and sat back down on the floor.

“Well, I think they’re cute.” Blaine commented, his breath ghosting over Kurt’s neck and ear.

Kurt barely managed to suppress a moan. Puck had asked how many times a day he thought of jumping Blaine- now was most definitely one of those times.

“Alright, my turn...” Mike said and looked around the room. “Sam, truth or dare?”

“I pick truth.” Sam said before taking another sip out of his red solo cup.

“What’s the furthest you’ve ever gone with a girl?” Mike asked. He was curious cause he knew that he had gotten nowhere with Quinn- not after the whole fiasco with Puck and Beth- but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone before her.

“I’ve fingered a girl.” Sam replied and then after a moment added. “We were warming up to sleep together but her parents came home early.”

All the men groaned, even Kurt and Blaine, which caught the others boys of the group off guard. Kurt saw Sam smile wide and he realized they shouldn’t have reacted.

“Blaine- truth or dare?”

Kurt’s eyes went wide. He wished there was some way to stop Blaine from playing- cause he knew these guys. These guys were about to ask something that was going to be very embarrassing for either him and Blaine (though it was much more likely to be both).

“Dare.” Blaine said with a large smile.

“Oh this is gonna be good.” Artie murmured. Kurt face palmed and waited for the fallout.

“I dare you to show us what turns Kurt into a puddle on the floor.” Sam with a smirk.

Kurt gave Sam a bitch glare- “Are you sure you’re not gay?”

Sam just laughed and replied “We’re waiting.”

“Well, I- but Kurt...” Blaine stammered.

“It’s okay.” Kurt replied. “I can handle a little excitement-” and then he added quiet enough so that only Blaine could hear “-as long as we continue where we left off a little later.”

Blaine shivered and replied “I thought I was supposed to be turning you on?”

“Well let’s go then.” Puck urged.

Blaine leaned over to Kurt and began to kiss, lick and suck _that_ spot between Kurt’s jaw and his ear. It was one of the spots Blaine knew turned Kurt on.

“I’m going to bend you over the arm of this couch and fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Blaine growled in his ear.

Kurt moaned and then grabbed Blaine’s head in his hands and slammed their lips together. There was nothing gentle about it- but neither boy minded a little pain with all that pleasure. They broke apart reluctantly, when some very distant part of their minds reminded them that they weren’t alone.

“Holy shit that was kinda hot.” Mike whispered, and there were murmurs of agreement among the other members of the party.

“Were you expecting it not to be?” Blaine said, trying to nonchalantly cross his legs (and cursing Kurt for having had already done that).

“Hell no!” Puck said. “I’m not gay- why would I dig two dudes kissing?”

“Because we’re fucking sexy!” Blaine answered, his voice taking on the lowered tone that always let Kurt know he was turned on.

Kurt’s pants got even tighter and he didn’t know how much longer he would be able to last before dragging Blaine away and having his way with him...several times. All the boys in the room scoffed at that statement. And then something happened that Kurt would never expect in a million years:

“Fine, its my turn right? Puck I dare you to let me and Kurt show you just how hot we can really be.” Blaine said with a large smirk on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

Kurt’s jaw dropped as he just stared at his boyfriend. What the hell does he think he’s doing?

“I will accept your dare-” Puck said before pausing and Kurt’s breath caught in his throat, he knew that look. “-but only if you’ll go all the way.”

Silence fell over the room. Kurt looked to Puck- who was looking at Kurt and Blaine expectantly- and then to the other guys (Artie, Mike and Sam) to find that they were looking at the floor, not willing to make eye contact. So, Kurt took a breath and then looked to Blaine- who was staring straight back at him. Blaine’s pupils were blown with lust, his lips- redder than normal from the heated, painful kiss- were parted slightly and he was breathing heavy. Kurt chanced a split second glance down at Blaine’s crotch and saw his cock straining against his zipper...but what really put him over the edge was how even through the lust- Kurt could see love and trust in Blaine’s eyes...

Plus, it didn’t hurt that since Kurt got over his odd feelings about sex and porn, he had secretly wanted to know what sex would be like with an audience.

“Fine.” Kurt said and all eyes turned to him. “But no comments and no chickening out halfway through. I’m not going to get blue balls cause you suddenly decided this isn’t something you want to see.”

He made eye contact with each one of the guys- and every single one of them gave a slight nod. Apparently, all the guys were the right combination curious, drunk and horny to not be bothered.

“Alright then.” Kurt said turned to Blaine. “Ready baby?”

Blaine could only nod.

Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine. A distant part of his brain was shouting ‘what the hell are you doing?!’ but when Blaine’s insistent tongue pressed against his lips and Kurt parted them to grant him access, his brain stopped shouting. After a few blissful moments, Blaine pushed Kurt down onto the couch and began to undress him, pressing kisses on every inch of skin that was newly exposed. Blaine reached Kurt’s nipple and began sucking on the closest one. Kurt arched is back at the sensation and moaned as Blaine continued his assault by switching to the other nipple. He let Blaine continue for a moment longer before pulling Blaine back toward him for a kiss and propping himself back up. Now, that they were both upright again, Kurt went to work on removing Blaine’s shirt- his fingers having gained enough practice that he didn’t even need to break the kiss. 

Once Blaine was freed of the shirt, Kurt wasted no time going for Blaine’s nipples. It hadn’t taken them long, when they had first begun to explore each others bodies, to find out that Blaine was very sensitive here and the smallest amount of attention would cause Blaine to moan beautifully- and that’s just what happened. When Kurt brushed his teeth and tongue over Blaine’s left nipple, he sucked in a sharp breath quickly and it came out in a shaky moan...but when Kurt bit down, Blaine let out a loud moan and his hips jerked up, causing him to brush his painfully hard cock against Kurt’s equally hard cock and both boys let out a deep groan.

The other boys in the room, now completely forgotten about, couldn’t look away from the sight before them. They knew they shouldn’t be watching. This was all clearly meant to be something intimate...but the sounds both boys were making were going to straight to each of their own throbbing lengths, and even though they wouldn’t admit it, they were getting too turned on to stop now.

Kurt ceased in his teasing of Blaine’s nipples and started biting and sucking lower, dipping his tongue into Blaine’s belly button, only stopping when his lips hit denim. Kurt sat up and straddled Blaine, unbuttoning his own pants for relief and then unbuttoned Blaine’s pants but finished the job by ducking down to unzip his pants with his teeth.

“Oh fuck Kurt.” Blaine moaned, his moan mixing with a few others.

Kurt froze for a second he had forgotten there were others in the room and they were watching. He suddenly become nervous about the fact all his closest friends were going to see him- and his boyfriend- naked, fucking, quite shortly.

“Kurt, look at me.” Blaine whispered, drawing the attention back to him. “Forget them, its just you and me.”

Kurt’s resolve steeled at Blaine’s words and he began to tug on the clothes that separated him from the parts of Blaine he was quickly beginning to love. Blaine’s cock sprung free, the tip already glistening with pre-cum, and Kurt felt his mouth start to water. It wasn’t ever anything he would admit to, but he loved every sensation that came along with giving Blaine a blow job. Kurt wasted no time and quickly took all of Blaine into his mouth and throat, extremely grateful for practice and the ever so helpful fact that he had no gag reflex.

“OhmygodKurt- yes!” Blaine yelled, overshadowing the other noises that arose from the observing boys before they fell silent again.

Kurt began to bob his head at almost glacial pace and Blaine didn’t wait very long before he began to thrust up to meet Kurt every time he bobbed his head down. Kurt had just begun to trace the vein along the underside before Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and gave a little tug before giving him a little scratch. It was their long established code for ‘I’m getting close’. Kurt pulled away from Blaine, his cock making an obscene pop as passed Kurt’s lips.

“Do you want to...or do you want me to?” Kurt whispered.

“I want you to take me- all of me.” Blaine replied but he didn’t care, as much, about being quiet.

There was a chorus of barely stifled groans from the observers but Kurt was too focused on not taking Blaine right that second. Kurt leaned down and pressed his lips to Blaine’s, anxious and excited for what was going to come next. When their lips parted, Kurt stood up and grabbed a small bottle of lube out of his overnight bag. Blaine raked his eyes over Kurt, watching every single move he made. Kurt faced Blaine again and almost came at the sight of Blaine stretched out on the couch, panting- with eyes only for him.

“Lose your pants- now.” Blaine growled and Kurt obliged.

Without meaning to, at the same time, all the other men unzipped their pants to free their own extremely hard lengths. Kurt walked back over the couch and pulled Blaine up off of the couch. They kissed a few times and Blaine rutted against Kurt’s thigh and Kurt groaned, trying desperately to hold himself together.

“I want you on your knees so I can get you ready.” Kurt ordered.

Blaine bit his lip hard, trying to keep back a groan and did as he was told. He laid his head on the arm of the couch, face turned toward the back of the couch. Blaine felt the couch dip as Kurt settled himself between Blaine’s legs. He lifted his hips, tilting his ass toward Kurt. Kurt pressed a kiss to the base of Blaine’s spine and poured lube on his fingers. Kurt ran his finger over Blaine’s entrance then around and around the edge a few times before pushing his finger inside. Blaine groaned at the intrusion and Kurt kissed every spot of skin he could reach. When Kurt felt Blaine relax, he began to move his finger in and out. When Blaine began to push back, Kurt added a second finger. Kurt waited a moment before moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them open and closed and twisting them. He began to reach for his prostate and knew he had reached it when Blaine bucked and screamed-

“Holy shit! Again, Kurt. Please, again.”

Kurt obliged his begging boyfriend. It never ceased to amaze him how sensitive Blaine’s prostate was. As Kurt added a third finger, the other boys began to wonder how either boy was keeping it together. They were all barely keeping from going over the edge and they weren’t even being subjected to whatever Blaine was (which each boys noted to themselves to ask one or the other of them about it later).

What seemed like only a moment and an eternity later, Blaine stammered out-

“P-please Kurt. I’m ready.” 

“Ready for what?” Kurt asked, slowing his fingers. Blaine groaned and Kurt slowed his fingers even more- “Tell me what you want.”

Everybody in the room groaned (who knew how big of tease Kurt was? And how huge of a turn on it would be?)

“I want your cock.” Blaine said and Kurt smirked.

“Cockslut.” Kurt murmured.

“Please.” Blaine begged again and Kurt relented.

Blaine stood and Kurt sat down on the couch and poured lube onto his cock. He stroked it a few times and then held his arms out for Blaine. Blaine walked over to Kurt and straddled his lap, hovering over Kurt’s cock. 

“Ready?” Kurt asked softly, dropping the commanding act.

“Ready.” Blaine whispered back.

“I love you.” Kurt said with a smile.

“I love you too.” Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt’s lips.

Blaine placed one hand on Kurt’s shoulder, took a firm hold of Kurt’s throbbing length with the other and guided it to his rim. He took a deep breath and pushed down. He took in a sharp gasp, forgetting how to breathe for a moment, as the head of Kurt’s cock breached his entrance and pushed itself past the first ring of muscles.

Blaine stilled and Kurt pressed kisses wherever he could reach. When he was ready, Blaine pushed down a little more. Kurt groaned and barely resisted the urge to thrust up into Blaine. It wasn’t all that long before Blaine had managed to take all of Kurt in, settling on his lap to give himself a moment to adjust.

“Oh my god Blaine. You’re so tight- how the fuck are you always this tight?”

“Move Kurt.” Was Blaine’s only response.

Kurt thrust up into Blaine and he groaned. Blaine began to move slowly, now placing both hands on Kurt’s shoulders for extra leverage. The two moved at an almost glacial pace.

“How are they moving so slow?!” Mike whispered, trying to jerk off at the same tempo the boys were using but he needed more...everything.

Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt and the two boys moaned into each others mouth, as this presented a new angle, one that allowed Kurt to go deeper and stroke Blaine’s prostate on every thrust.

“Kurt...ugh, pleasepleaseplease...harder.”

Kurt began to pick up the place, thrusting harder into Blaine, distantly wondering if he was going to bruise him in return for the ones he knows he’s getting on his shoulders. The boys kept a frantic pace- Blaine slamming down to meet everyone of Kurt’s upward thrusts. They hardly ever let themselves get this frantic, opting for a slower, more loving pace- but they had been building up to this all night and there was no way either one of them was going to take it slow now.

“Kurt, I’m not gonna last much – AH! - longer. Please.” Blaine begged, his head falling to rest on Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt feeling the telltale heat coiling in his stomach, reached out and began stroking Blaine in tandem with his thrusting. 

“Come for me Blaine.” Kurt said.

With two more strokes and three more thrusts, Blaine came all over Kurt’s stomach and torso. Kurt, spurred on by Blaine's clenching muscles around his cock during orgasm, followed Blaine over the edge, thrusting until he was spent. They stayed forehead to forehead for a long moment, each taking deep breaths, slowly coming down from their post-orgasm high.

Kurt was the first to move, displaying surprising strength by lifting Blaine up enough to slide out of him. Blaine hissed but Kurt silenced it with a kiss.

The room was silent. Blaine rest his head on Kurt’s shoulder and Kurt rest his head on top of Blaine’s. However, their after sex haze didn’t last very long before Puck broke it.

“Holy. fucking. shit.” Puck groaned. 

The boys started having completely forgotten there were other people in the room.

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. You sure as shit gave it to him Kurt and Blaine loved every second of it.” Puck added with a smarmy grin. Both boys would have groaned over his choice of words but they were too spent.

“I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard.” Sam admitted in a small voice, crumpling up the napkin he has used to clean himself up with.

Artie and Mike nodded the agreement, both too astounded to speak.

“Glad you enjoyed the show.” Blaine said giving Kurt a little wiggle, Kurt's cock twitching in an attempt to respond. There wasn't a moment longer before he was pulling Kurt up off the couch and gathering their clothes.

“Now, if you don’t mind us, we’re going to go upstairs to the guest room and start round two.” Kurt said slapping Blaine’s ass just for show.

The two boys headed upstairs in all their naked glory- leaving the other New Directions boys to sort out what the hell just happened.


End file.
